


The Greatest Show: Scientific Monstrosity

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Project G-1, Shed 17, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: A failed rebellion, and what came after for a mutilated monster of science and sadness.Aka. Gordon hears some music and rebels.Inspired by The Greatest Show (Panic! at The Disco)





	The Greatest Show: Scientific Monstrosity

_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (Whoa)_

Gordon stirred at the sound of the scientists addressing some unfamiliar person. Last time, it had been an attempt to control him through electric shocks. He had put a stop to that very quickly.

 

_You’ve been searchin' in the dark_

_Your sweat soakin' through the floor (Whoa)_

He snorted. That sounded like exaggeration: the floors here were linoleum, tile and stone. Nothing could seep through. He'd know, given how much blood had pooled across the floor after some of the most poorly conceived experiments. And the light was never dim enough to be considered dark. It evidently wasn't a scientist then. They would never be so inaccurate. It sounded good though. Where was it coming from?

 

_And buried in your bones, there’s an ache that you can't ignore_

…Thomas. He just wanted to stay with the last piece of himself that was missing. The last remnant of the original Sudrian engines. **(From the dark parts of his mind where the voices of the others resided, he felt agreement.)**

 

_Takin' your breath, stealing your mind_

_And all that was real is left behind_

And that was so perfectly painfully correct, wasn't it? They'd been ensnared by an idea which had stolen everything and warped their reality beyond repair.

 

_Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya_

Gordon remembered that. Remembered how the process seemed to speed up exponentially once a few Biofusions had been completed. How things seemed so much closer every time he'd checked in.

 

_It's only this moment, don’t care what comes after_

He had been living from moment to moment, in this… form he had been resurrected in. He seemed immortal, nigh impossible to kill, and so the scientists never tried to kill him. Neither he nor the scientists had considered or spent time thinking about the next experiment. They assumed there would always be more to test, so why bother worrying? It was only what was happening now that was important.

 

_Your fever dream, can’t you see it gettin' closer?_

He had fever dreams occasionally, when the scientists tried to see how dehydrated he could get before he started wrecking the lab and passing out. Come to think of it, this did feel like one…

 

_Just surrender ’cause you feel the feelin' takin' over_

Yes, the feeling of exhaustion with a wave of adrenaline swamping him. He knew that feeling very well, but to let it control him… oh why not. Not like he had anything to lose.

 

_It's fire, it’s freedom, it's floodin' open_

Oh yes! This feeling! Gordon slowly pushed himself off the ground, the sound of joints cracking and the wave of sticky, bloodied air alerting the scientists, who began to swarm around him. Gordon simply revelled in the feeling of adrenaline sweeping through his veins, waking parts of him  he never knew were dormant…

 

_It's the preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion_

The scientist gathered around him like acolytes around an idol, and began to ask questions, chattering amongst themselves. Gordon did not hear what they said, nor did he care. This feeling…!

 

_There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall_

Bony spines previously hidden beneath his skin bristled, and Gordon could feel something drawing him forward. The need for space, escape, cut through the haze of bliss like a sharp knife.  He tensed slightly, eyes fixed on what he knew was a thin, brick wall.

 

_It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?_

Gordon sprang forward, breaking into a run. The scientists (those he had not accidentally crushed in his dash for freedom) began to shout and panic, sounding alarms and calling people over small, handheld radios.

 

_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

As he burst through the door spraying bricks and plaster across the ground, red alarm lights began to flash. He ignored them and kept running.

 

_Where the runaways are runnin' the night_

He ran. He kept running no matter what he heard. Other Biofused engines cried out from the cells that lined the walls, but Gordon could not stop. He had to get out.

 

_Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you_

Gordon barrelled right through the line of soldiers who had been sent to stop him. The adrenaline was still coursing through him, and his focus was fixed.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

With a loud thump, Gordon collided with the wall rounding the corner. It was music, he realised, from a radio left in his enclosure. One of the spines had punctured a strap and he had brought it with him. He managed to shift it into a less precarious position as he picked up speed once more.

 

_We light it up, we won't come down_

As he tore the outer door of the complex from its rollers, the metal screeched and emitted sparks as it warped unrecognisably. He felt an odd urge to screech back at it. To hell with it. He screeched back at the door as he left.

 

_And the sun can't stop us now_

As he practically exploded into the evening sun, he'd winced at the bright light in his eyes. It was new, and he'd long since forgotten that artificial light was so much weaker than sunlight. Shaking his head to clear the spots from his vision, he disappeared into the forest dyed a soft brown by the orange light.

 

_Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_

This was it! He was free! Gordon dashed through the foliage, crashing and crushing his way through. He made a beeline for the old quarry, somewhere he could lie low, and even hide for a prolonged period of time. The adrenaline was fading but he wasn't out yet.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Gordon arrived in the quarry and fled into the largest tunnel, sheltering in its inky darkness and recuperating, and removing the radio that kept playing the one song on repeat. As he settled down in the tunnel, he heard something else below the music, in an inner chamber. He followed the sound in.

 

_Colossal we come these renegades in the ring (Whoa)_

He emerged into a massive cavern within the mountain. Other Biofused engines who had escaped or had not been captured congregated there, talking amongst themselves and planning. They looked up at him in fear as he entered, but one voice called out calmly.

 

_Where the lost get found, and we crown 'em the circus kings_

"Gordon?" Henry called out, chuffing forward. Gordon focused on Henry, but questions were flying through his head. How was he alive? What was this place? Could he stay? He lowered himself to be face to face with Henry, studying him. There was an odd shine in Henry's eyes, one that had never been there before. The other engines fled fearfully from Henry, the only ones not fleeing possessed of the same gleam in their eyes. Gordon could feel something pushing him, telling him to trust Henry, to follow him. He let out a contented, rolling purr. Henry's face spilt with a smile. "Welcome to our little circus, **King Gordon**." Gordon liked the sound of that. He liked it very much.

 

_Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya_

Gordon once again felt like everything was happening too fast for him to keep up. Too many faces, too many rushed introductions and Gordon could feel something building. Something arriving.

 

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

He found himself once again caring only for the present moment and not considering consequences. Everything was rushing around him and he couldn't concentrate.

 

_It's blindin', outshinin' anything that you know_

Gordon had claimed a chamber deep within the inner catacombs of the mountain, dark and cool, where he could rest without being disturbed. Each time he emerged to deal with other engines, his eyes grew less and less comfortable in the light. Henry commented that his eyes were turning a pale, whitish colour which set alarm bells ringing in his mind. His vision was one of the few things he still possessed, and he could not bear to lose it. To his discomfort, he spent more time in the lights with other engines. His eyes slowly returned to normal.

 

_Just surrender 'cause you're callin' and you wanna go_

It was time. Time for the revolution, time to take back Sodor and regain their home. Gordon was to be the figurehead, the leader, and his role reflected it. Climbing to the peak of the mountain containing their little rebellion, he stared out over the land. " **King Gordon** " echoed through his mind. With a deep breath, he bellowed a roar that shook the foothills and surrounding area. The revolution had begun.

 

_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

There was chaos within the headquarters of Hit Logistics. Lights were flashing and people were panicking. General Awdry stared at the screen filling with bright dots of light as Biofused engines across the world began to revolt.

 

_Where the runaways are runnin' the night_

Henry was co-ordinating the strikes and protests, Duck was organising the evacuation to Sodor and Gordon was ready. Come the first attack, he was ready: roaring beside the rest as they swamped another scientific outpost of Hit Logistics.

 

_Impossible comes true, intoxicating you_

Gordon almost couldn’t breathe. This felt so right, this felt perfect! This feeling, the defeat of the scientists who had once tormented so many of them, it was intoxicating. Gordon growled deeply in satisfaction as the base was razed to the ground.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Gordon thought he had never seen anything so deeply perfect, never seen a greater show, than the scientists running from Sodor blubbering and broken. He joined the festivities with enthusiasm.

 

_We light it up, we won't come down_

The map at Hit Logistics glowed brightly with warnings, all of which centring on one island. Sodor. An image of Gordon popped up, accompanied by a warning. “Project G-1 cannot be terminated by traditional weaponry.”

 

_And the sun can't stop us now_

The sunlight was no longer painful to Gordon. All the time spent in the sun, from attacking the bases to rallying the Biofused engines, had improved his vision immensely. He felt unstoppable.

 

_Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_

As he watched them scurry away, it felt like a major victory. Like something amazing had happened. He was so caught up in this spectacle he didn't see Henry and some of the other engines begin to convulse.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

A great cheer went up from the scientists and soldiers as the trap fell into place, and Gordon was illuminated by the colossal amount of electricity running through him. He collapsed to the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust that obscured his body and those close by.

 

_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

The lights that had once flashed angry, alarming reds had been returned to their bland, clinical, harsh white. Gordon, upon waking, couldn't help but wish the red alarm lights had stayed.

 

_Where the runaways are runnin' the night_

The brainwashed Henry and other engines had been installed into positions of power. They had quickly disassembled the rebellion they had helped bring about, and manipulated those remaining for the scientists.

 

_Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you_

Just when everything had seemed perfect and complete, it had come crashing down around them. They had felt defeat to be impossible. When it made itself a reality, many of the engines were drowned in their despair.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Watching some of the most vulnerable engines quiver in fear and being unable to help them tugged harshly at what remained of Gordon's heartstrings. Infuriated and exhausted, he made his last stand.

 

_We light it up, we won't come down_

As the electricity arced over his bones, Gordon growled deeply in anger. It hurt so much, but he couldn't stand it any more.

 

_And the walls can't stop us now_

As the voltage was increased by the increasingly worried scientists, Gordon finally gave in and let out a roar that reverberated beyond the soundproofed walls. All the unbrainwashed engines stilled as it rumbled through them.

 

_Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_

Gordon was thrashing, the remaining  metal of his funnel and boiler haloed with electric blue. One of the scientists moved to lower the voltage, but Awdry had hold of it.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

He was watching Gordon with a smug expression upon his face. His hand reached for the dial.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Gordon, who had braced himself against a wall, slid down it before landing with a thump on the floor.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Awdry took a step forward, turning the dial one notch, then two. Gordon jerked noticeably at the increase in power. The scientists were silent.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Gordon looked across the chamber at Awdry, who moved ever closer. He secretly wished he would move close enough that Gordon could squish him like the roach he was, but he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to. Keeping his eyes open was a struggle, let alone moving.

 

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

Awdry abruptly turned the dial to full power. Gordon slammed his head violently against the wall behind him, struggling to handle the immense pain. His voice, gruff from disuse and raw with screaming, allowed him to spit " **_BASTARDS!_ **" at Awdry through his agonized spasms before going still. Awdry simply sneered as the stench of charred flesh filled the room, and Gordon went limp. "Someone clean that mess up," he nudged Gordon's corpse with his boot. "And spray some air freshener. It smells of vermin, for God's sake."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Angst overload. I don't mean to make people upset but my brain just churns out angst. \\(*.*)/


End file.
